narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:NimpouSai
Witaj, NimpouSai, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Sora. Przed zaczęciem Twojej pracy na wiki zapoznaj się Regulaminem i stroną pomocy Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Asasyn32 (dyskusja) 11:11, gru 27, 2011 Witam Dzięki za informacje na temat tego błędu, mam nadzieję że będzie się nam dobrze razem edytowło. A i WITAM nowego użytkownika. 11:43, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) Hej, mam dla Ciebie informacje, NIE PISZ w artykułach takich tekstów jak "SnT chodź na czat coś Ci powiem!". I jeszcze jedno Snt już długi czas jest na wiki i ja nie mam zastrzeżeń a do twoich trochę. Mam nadzieję że skończysz tą niepotrzebną kłótnie bo jak nie to dostaniesz bana. 13:22, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) Kolego, w artykule "Haku" nie powinno być tego "od", bo to sugeruje, że Haku dał tę maskę, a to nieprawda lub tego nieiwemy (ale Haku zginął parę lat wcześniej). dlatego zostaw to. jest jeszcze dużo artykułów :) [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 15:30, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) hej :) Twoja ciekawosta do konohy nie była ciekawostką i wprowadzała w błąd. starszyzna chciała, by piątym był jiraiya, ale on nie chciał, więc znalazł tsunade. może zaczniesz pisać w artykułach informacje lub poprawiać isniejące, bo niektóre ciakwostki napradę trzeba usuwać. [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 15:38, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) Tak dla twojej informacji to SnT jest dziewczyną więć pisanie o niej "on" jest trochę niegrzeczne a po drugie ma prawo edytować coś co jej nie pasuje. A Ty zamiast napisać do niej to pisałeś jakieś dziwne teksty typu "SnT chodź na czat coś Ci powiem!". To jest moje pierwsze ostrzeżenie więc na drugi raz staraj się spokojnie rozwiązywać takie sytuacje, ok ?? 16:35, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) ale ja nadal uważam, że powinieneś tworzyć lub rozwijać arty, a nie tylko ciekawostki :P głupi nie jesteś, możesz zrobić dużo dobrego jak zechcesz :) [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 14:43, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) Ej wybacz, ale też naprawdę dzięki, że dodałeś tę grafikę z rodziną Itachiego do artykułu, lecz lepiej będzie na serio bez niej, bo to za dużo trochę grafik jak na jeden dość krótki w porównaniu do innych artykuł. ( Ale tak na serio to był dobry pomysł, chociaż poprzednio się nie sprawdził, więc mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiesz.)Aslajan 21:09, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) Słuchaj, czy mógłbyś nie powiększać żadnych grafik, to głupio wygląda i przez ciebie muszę wszystko poprawiać.Aslajan 21:15, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) Ej podpisuj się na końcu, bo tak to nie wiadomo kto to napisał i tak tylko mogłem zgadywac że to ty. Ej no spoko, podpisy pod grafikami możesz zmieniać, tylko rób po każdym kropkę OK. A poza tym nie powiększaj grafik i nie dodawaj nie potzrbnych grafik OK. Bo muszę wielkości przez ciebie cały czas poprawiać. Na przyszłośc wszystkie grafiki w artykule muszą być równe.Aslajan 21:20, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) nie tylko poprostu nie powiększaj aż tak grafik bo trochęęęęę za duże a powinny być mniej więcej równe OK. Ej tam gdzie wpisałeś Kabuto prawie zawsze nosi swoje okulary, to nie oto chodziło, lecz oto, że Kabuto tam jest bez swoich okularów. Ej szczerze powiedziawszy to lepiej by było gdybyś tego nie robił bo niszczysz tylko artykuł, a administrator może dać ci bana, albo ktoś może go o tym poinformować, więc uważaj bo na serio sorry że teraz tak się wyraże lecz tak naprawdę jest niszczysz tylko artykuł.Aslajan 21:34, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) te kropki to na przyszłość nie musisz tego wszędzie robić.Aslajan 21:36, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) wiesz sam dodałem prawie wszystkie grafiki w tych artykułach które ty tak pozmieniałeś, więc jestem zmuszony cię prosić abyś zaprzestał tych zmian teraz albo czeka cię ban od administratora. Kabuto bez okularów jest w ciekawostkach więc o co ci chodzi.Aslajan 21:42, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) Administratorowi to nie przeszkadzało więc wiesz.Aslajan 21:50, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) Dobra ja już kończę, rób sobie co chcesz !. :(Aslajan 22:01, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) Niestety zostajesz zablokowany za nie przestrzeganie regulaminu i za wszczynanie kłótni z innym userem. Długość twojego bana to tydzień, mam nadzieje że przemyślisz swoje postępowanie. 15:39, sty 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem jak Ci to wytłumaczyć. Ja Kopiowałem kody z różnych stron. Lepiej napisz do Adminów, oni napewno lepiej niż ja Ci to wytłumaczą. [[Użytkownik:Devapath|'Devapath ☯']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(write)']] 17:30, sty 24, 2012 (UTC)